Attaché
by widowtracerOTP
Summary: Lewd widowtracer smut. BDSM-y. Review if you want more chapters, I have some planned. If you see typos/have any criticism let me know. Smutty scenarios are easy but characterization, especially of characters with established canon is tough stuff. Suggestions welcome (and appreciated!) Lena Oxton (tracer) X Amelie Lacroix (Widowmaker)
The thin, taut wire of the grappling hook dug into Lena's wrists. How could she have been so careless? One second she was zipping across the rooftops dodging the barrage of gunfire the assassin leveled at her, the next her hands were pinned behind her back, unable to activate her harness and escape. Distracted by the sudden shock of the wire retracting and pinning her to the wall, she didn't even notice the tall, lithe assassin slither out of the shadow the rooftop chimney cast in the moonlight.

" _Not so fast, cherie_ …" she called out, taking graceful silent steps as she emerged from the shadows. Lena momentarily stopped struggling, completely transfixed by the figure approaching her. Except for her golden irises she seemed to be part shadow herself, her icy skin blending against the unlit brick. Lena felt her chest tighten and posture stiffen as the assassin closed the distance with long, slow, purposeful strides.

She finally came to rest a foot from the girl's side, her strong, lean body towering over the smaller girl. Smirking, she leaned in and whispered in the girl's ear "Do I _finally_ have your attention, _ma jolie petite fleur?_ "

Lena felt the blush rising on her face as she continued to struggle with the metal cord, much to the assassins amusement. Her usually exuberant eyes filled with a mix of fear and expectancy as the tall assassin moved gracefully from the side to the front of her prey, sliding one of her hands to Lena's hip, the other cupping her cheek.

Lena leaned into her icy touch as the woman lifted the goggles off her expressive face, closing her eyes for a moment she sighed as she rubbed her cheek against the frigid hand. Widowmaker laughed softly, she knew that Lena was already putty in her hands, but she was enjoying the thrill of having finally captured her prey.

" _You've caused so much aggravation for me these past few months, cherie...it's not fair that you have all the fun is it?_ " She whispered into the girl's ear, her icy cheek pressed against the smaller girl's, all Lena could do was nod feebly and give a weak " _uh-huh"_ as Widowmaker pressed her body against hers, sliding both hands to her hips, pulling the girl closer to her.

She moved back, her face hovering inches above Lena's. Widowmaker froze, not sure what do now that she finally had the girl where she wanted. Lena's expectant face broke into a smile as she teased " _Yah gunna put yer money where your mouth i-_ "

She didn't have time to finish the sentence as Widowmaker's lips crashed into hers. Lena closed her eyes and moaned softly into the assassin's mouth. She swiped her tongue across Lena's lips and she was all too willing to grant her entry. Widowmaker slid her tongue across the smaller girl's, painting her teeth with the tip. She sucked on the girl's lower lip, biting down until she elicited a moan from her.

When she finally pulled away from her intoxicating kisses a thin line of spittle stretched between their mouths. Lena licked her lips breaking it, then biting and sucking her lower lip to savor the taste as she looked into her captor's golden irises. Her usually icy, expressionless face was filled with tenderness and lust as she looked into her prey's hazel, moon-brightened eyes.

" _I had no idea you were so sweet on me luv...you could've just called…_ "

She used her weight to press the girl against the wall as she slid a knee between her legs. Lena rested her face on Widowmaker's shoulder, moaning softly into it from the friction her knee was providing. She removed a hand from Lena's hip to grab a pair of magnetic cuffs from her lower back, recalling the grappling wire and momentarily freeing Lena's hands before replacing it with the cuffs.

" _We wouldn't want you going anywhere before I've had my fun, would we amoureux?_ "

She moved back, sliding Lena's jacket down past her shoulders and began nipping at Lena's chest and collarbone around her accelerator. She licked and nibbled, going all over Lena's chest and neck, marking her as she went. Her lips lingered on the pulse point on her neck, sucking gently. Lena writhed and moaned under her. She ground her hips against her captor's knee, the sensation paired with the butterfly kisses being pressed into her chest and neck were almost too much for her to handle.

The assassin's powerful hands wandered, stroking her lower back beneath her bound wrists then traveling lower, raking her nails across her ass and lower thighs.

" _Bloody 'ell Amèlie..._ " she she whined breathlessly, the back of her head pressed against the brick wall " _this innit nearly fair..._ "

Hearing her name, she bit down hard, nearly drawing blood on the girl's collarbone. She gasped, inhaling sharply as her eyes went wide.

" _You DO NOT get to call me that_ " she hissed into the girl's ear, her nails raked across the girl's exposed back under her tank top, the jacket long discarded.

" _Sorry luv...I didn't mea-!_ " her sentence cut short as the taller women kissed her hard and passionately. She grabbed her shoulders, still kissing her, and forced her onto her back on the rooftop. Straddling her, she kept one hand on the back of her neck to keep Lena's mouth firmly in hers while she reached for the razor sharp karambit knife in her boot.

She stood, grabbing Lena's tank top, pulling it away from her skin and the device on her chest, and cut it down the middle, tearing the rest off her chest and throwing it to the side. Aside from her accelerator her upper body was now completely exposed to the cool night air.

She crawled back crawled on top and began straddling the girl the girl under her. She kissed her again, her hands pawing at the girl's now exposed chest. She writhed and wiggled underneath her strong fingers, unable to break free of the restraints on her wrists.

Amèlie broke the kiss, and began licking and kissing her way down Lena's neck. She sucked on the pulse point of her neck again, eliciting a soft moan before continuing south. She stopped at the girl's chest, taking one of her nipples into her mouth, her hand groping the other. Lena gasped at how cold the woman's mouth was, biting down on her lower lip and groaning as the more experienced woman swirled her tongue around it in her mouth before kissing across her chest and giving the same attention to the other breast, all the while grinding her hips against the girl under her.

" _Amèlie…_ " she groaned in between heavy breaths " _P-please..._ "

She felt the woman smile wickedly against her breast, she gave it a final kiss before standing up and inspecting the sweating, near delusional-with-lust girl on the roof underneath her. She laughed, low and rumbly to herself before pulling the silk ribbon in her ponytail out, letting the long silken hair flow around her shoulders and chest. She knelt down on one knee next to the girl, stroking her chin with an icy finger.

"You've been _so_ good so far _ma jolie petite fleur...I think you deserve a reward, no?"_

Amèlie sighed, standing up she shrugged off her bodysuit, revealing her toned, undeniably gorgeous body to the captivated girl beneath.

" _Bloody 'ell...I must be dreamin'..._ "

She knelt back down, taking the silk ribbon and tying it around the girl's eyes as a makeshift blindfold. She gasped, biting her lip and sighing as icy hands adjusted it to perfectly rob her of her sight. She barely heard the woman step as she walked over and reached down, sliding the yellow-orange tights off the hips she'd been clinging to earlier. She slid the tights down all the way and pulled them off the girl, tossing them aside next to the jacket and shredded tank-top.

She crawled back on top of the girl, now breathing hard with lust. Her icy skin causing the Brit to break out in goosebumps whereever they made contact. She kissed and licked the girl's abs, pawing at her chest. Her mouth made it's way lower and lower, kissing and nipping at the girl's hips, marking her up, all the while keeping her hands on the girl's chest, massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples every so often to elicit a moan.

After what seemed like an eternity of squeaks and begging from the athletic Brit wriggling under her, Amèlie bit down on the girl's Union Jack panties, dragging them down her legs with her mouth. She slid them completely off, then kissed her way up the girl's lithe, athletic legs.

" _Gaaaahh...oh gawd…oh fuck me…oh please..._ " she whimpered, as Amèlie pressed kisses everywhere but where she wanted most. She teased her with her tongue, kissing and nibbling just around her. Finally the assassin decided to have mercy, kissing her directly on her clit. She began to suck lightly and lick eliciting gasps and unintelligible british slang as the girl's hips bucked into her frigid mouth.

Lena wrapped her legs around the woman's head, pressing her mouth into her and keeping her long hair from spilling out in front. Amèlie closed her eyes, humming into the girl's most sensitive area. She concentrated on the taste and little movements the woman made underneath as she did different things. She spelled out her name…A-M-E-L-I-E...into the girl, just about making her cry with pleasure.

She slid a finger, then two into her, curling them and rubbing them against the spot that elicited the biggest moan as she thrust them in and out, her mouth still planted directly on the girl's most sensitive area.

Lena's chest started to heave, her moans became quicker and higher pitched. She sped up the rhythm as she pumped into the girl, sucking harder as her hips bucked more and more violently until she finally let out a high pitched cry

" _I'm gonna...I...oooohhhh my gooodddd…..amèllilEEEEEE!_ "

Her back arched, angling her directly into the woman's mouth, her legs keeping the woman's head in place. Her muscles tightened around the assassin's fingers. She used less pressure now, sucking gently, thrusting slowly and bringing the girl down in waves off her orgasm.

Lena's legs gradually untightened around her captor's head, her back arching back down and coming to rest on still-restrained hands. Widowmaker slid up her body, her hands groping and massaging along the way, her abs and chest still slick with sweat. She slid the blindfold off, revealing Lena's hazel eyes and half-lidded tender expression.

She slid her arms underneath the tiny girl, releasing the cuffs and tossing them aside. Lena's hands shot up and tangled themselves in her hair, pulling her mouth downwards into her's. Their lips crashed together, their tongues mingling tenderly as they sighed and moaned into each other.

Amèlie pulled herself away from the kiss, lowering her head next to Lena's ear, whispering tender, sweet little things to her in French.

Eventually Lena fell asleep on top of Amèlie, her hands tangled in her long, jet black hair. She picked the girl up, carrying her down the stairwell to a room she'd made ready for such an occasion. She opened the door with a shoulder, careful not to wake the dozing girl in her arms. She laid the girl down in the small bed she'd made and crawled in next to her. She was the big spoon as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and settled her head into the crook of neck. She traced little patterns into the girl's stomach as she started to doze, she whispered to her, unsure if she could hear.

" _Je t'aime ma jolie petite fleur…_ "


End file.
